


Can we rewrite the stars?

by stargazer (Akariorukidea)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I also posted it on tumblr but never remembered to place it in here so, I honestly love this movie's soundtrack and is ridiculous how prinxiety this song is lol, M/M, Rewrite the Stars, Songfic, Tgs au, The Greatest Showman inspired bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akariorukidea/pseuds/stargazer
Summary: The society has rules, rules that are meant to be followed; but if it was up to them, and them only, could their story be rewritten into one of blissful wonder instead of endless torment?





	Can we rewrite the stars?

**Author's Note:**

> I am very proud of this...? Boy I don't know, it just ended up so cute and angsty l o l anyways, enjoy and lemme know whatcha' think, if you may~
> 
> PS: I wrote the part with the song while listening to it, so I highly suggest you to do the same, at least in the "performance" part ;)

He followed him right after the deplorable scene with his parents. His chest was burning with anguish and anger while his mind had a hard time accepting just the kind of people that raised him, the people who shackled him his entire life until Logan had freed him with that ludicrous offer and a daring smile. He was so used that boring and grey lifestyle he used to live, where he never displayed a single genuine smile before all of those stuck-up nobles who were all about appearance and money. People as fake and shallow as their attires and make-up, as the illusion they insisted to live in. Illusion that he gradually let himself be dragged into, until a crazy man with extraordinary ideas gave him a way out.

A way to  _him._

As soon as Roman laid eyes on the stunning creature swinging through the wind as if he owned it, it was like seeing colors for the first time. The bright purple that coated his hair and the impressive make-up seemed to paint Roman’s lifeless existence with an impressive palette of colors. The striking blue eyes marked the prince’s soul like an artist marks his work as he finishes one of his masterpieces. It was like looking at an angel, whose beauty was so elating that it felt almost blinding, and yet Roman couldn’t bring himself to look away.

But he wasn’t stupid, he knew what this meant. What people would say, how Virgil would be treated if they found out. The world was ridiculous like this. A place where only the “fit” are allowed to live, where living purely out of appearances was the most important thing, as if money and prestige were able to replace something as important as happiness.  

Upon seeing things his way, perhaps Logan’s circus wasn’t that much of an act. After all, his “oddities” were doing nothing but being themselves, pushing through in order to earn a place in this terrible world, while being laughed at by people that thought money could buy anything and anyone. Just who exactly were the clows that deserved to be laughed at?

Certainly not Virgil. Not the powerful, glorious being that made acrobacies with the help of loops and held his own weight while swinging himself on a rope, dancing through the wind with his brother as if his deliciously curvy body didn’t weight a thing. Not the beauty that directed him longing looks that were quickly diverted upon being noticed, and not the marvelous creature that had the voice of an angel whenever he joined the acts, enchanting the entire crowd as the others continued their breathtaking moves down bellow, as if celebrating the ravishing god swinging above their heads.

Not the deity who had just been terribly humiliated by the monsters he called parents.

It wasn’t hard to find him. He was back at the ring and already out of the beautiful purple suit he had chosen to enjoy that evening at the theatre he had always dreamed to go. He was wearing nothing but a violet one piece that embraced his curves in a way that Roman would perceive as a crime, and black bands that covered his delicate wrists and palms, which the man so desired to hold on and never let go as he had foolishly done that night, afraid of looks that were being directed at them.

Looking at Virgil like this, appearing so vulnerable and broken, just seemed to enhance how much of a fool he had been back then. His heart burned with anticipation, as did his entire body whenever he was close to the trapezist, and suddenly the world paled in comparision to the downcast delight a few meters from him, who finally seemed to notice his presence as he frowned slightly from his spot on the benches. Fierce blue eyes met charmed green ones.

“What do you want?”

“I’m deeply sorry for what just happened,” He quickly apologized, approaching the skittish deity with caution, as if afraid he would run away at any second,  “Pay no mind to them, they are small minded people.”

Virgil frowned slightly, “How rich that is coming from the man who never had anyone looking down at him like that, the way  _everyone_ has ever looked at me.” He snarled, getting to his feet and heading towards the rope tied to a hook attatched to a pole a few meters away, leaving Roman to silently stare at his retreating backside.

“I would never look at you that way,” He suddenly said, the reverence within his sultry tone causing Virgil to halt his movements for a brief moment, “I will never look at you that way.”

Nothing but silence graced the prince, and his heart fell once Virgil seemed to brush aside his vow and continued to untie the thick rope.

But he would not give up. How could he? Had he not done harm enough by allowing this unique beauty think he had the same mindset as the other monsters who judged him his entire life? The same monsters who shamed him and his brother, the monsters who caused Thomas to become so overprotective of Virgil that the first thing the man did once Roman showed slight interest in his sibling, was lose his usual laid back smile and glower at him so fiercely that Roman felt the hairs on the back of his head stand up? No, that would not do. He just wouldn’t have that.

_**You know I want you… Is not a secret I try to hide** _

His melodic voice suddenly filled the silent building, once again causing Virgil to freeze in place.

_**I know you want me** _

He stepped forward, standing behind the trapezist, who seemed to grow anxious with the proximity.

_**So don’t keep saying our hands are tied.** _

He reached for the hand covered in black bands, missing it for a second since Virgil turned around and walked towards the center of the ring, thick rope trailing behind.

_**You claim it’s not in the cards, fate is pulling you miles away and out of reach of me** _

Roman followed, he would  _always_ follow.

_**But you are here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide…** _

He finally got a hold of the artist’s bandaged hand, receiving a unpleased glare from him.

_**That you are my destiny?** _

Virgil’s fierceness faltered before the devotion in Roman’s tone, which seemed to shake the walls he had worked so hard on bringing up throught the years.

_**What if we rewrite the stars, say you were made to be mine?** _

Roman enlaced the fingers of his other hand, the thick rope being the only thing between the tender touch.

_**Nothing could keep us apart, you’d be the one I was meant to find.** _

Virgil felt his chest tighten up. No, he had heard enough lies in his life. He turned around. He had to escape.

_**It’s up to you** _

Roman wouldn’t let him.

_**And it’s up to me.** _

Suddenly he was facing the infuriatingly handsome prince again.

_**No one can say what we get to be** _

Tears blurred his vision for a moment.  _What this idiot thinks he is doing?_

_**So why don’t we rewrite the stars?** _

His walls trembled.

_**Maybe the world could be ours** _

He needed to run!

_**Tonight.** _

He pulled the rope and suddenly he was airborne, leaving behind a confused Roman in his wake.

The prince looked around in alarm, despair filling his chest as the possibility of having scared away his delightful hellebore creeped up on him.  _What do I do?_

_**You think it’s easy** _

He froze. He’d recognize that alluring voice anywhere.

_**You think I don’t want to run to you** _

Roman looked up, and the light almost blinded him for a moment. The light of an angel who was now suspended in the air, gracefully moving his legs as the loop he sustained himself onto descended in a painfully slow pace.

_**But there are mountains** _

He was finally on the floor, and Roman couldn’t help but to step closer, enchanted by this winged siren that had captivated him so deeply.

_**And there are doors we can’t walk through.** _

They were inches apart now, tasting each others breaths as Virgil felt the hands at the end of his outstretched arms behind the loop being held by Roman’s warm and gentle ones.

_**I know you’re wondering why** _

Virgil went down with the loop, balancing inside it much for Roman’s surprise.

_**Because we’re able to be, just you and me** _

He swung, circling Roman and leaving him stunned.

_**Within these walls** _

The ones he wouldn’t allow to crumble.

_**But when we go outside, you’re going to wake up and see…** _

The loop was now rising again, with his beloved siren’s body hanging upside down from it, taking him away. Roman took a hold of it, and soon his feet were off the ground.

_**That it was hopeless after all.** _

The light seemed to be too much for him to bear, so he let go. Once his feet hit the floor, his angel once again had slipped through his fingers.

_**No one can rewrite the stars** _

Virgil was flying right by him. His body once again cutting through the wind and causing shivers to run down the prince’s spine.

_**How can you say that you’ll be mine?** _

The trapezist was back in a blink, swinging himself against the prince and tumbling down on the floor with him until he was on top of him.

_**Everything keeps us apart** _

Blue met green, and Roman found himself breathless as Virgil reached for his cheek. But before Roman could feel the warmth of the touch, there was a tug on the rope, and Virgil was off of him in a flash.

_**And I’m not the one you’re meant to find.** _

Roman could barely register the loss, until he grabbed onto the rope in a vain attempt of reaching the trapezist and was roughly pulled to his feet.

_**It’s not up to you** _

Roman felt a gust of air behind him.

_**It’s not up to me** _

Virgil was a blur before his eyes, too fast for him to reach.

_**When everyone tells us what we can be** _

Roman frowned.  _No._

_**How can we rewrite the stars?** _

He would not let his light and joy be ruled by sadness any longer.

_**Say the world can be ours** _

Virgil swung.

_**Tonight** _

And this time Roman caught him.

_**All I want is to fly with you** _

They sang, bodies pressed together and focused on each other’s eyes, never caring about the height. Nothing else mattered.

_**All I want is to fall with you** _

Virgil let go, but Roman caught him in a blink. He would not let go this time.

_**So just give me all of you** _

Roman pulled him up, but didn’t take long for him to run away again. Virgil grabbed onto another rope, swinging away from a brief moment.

_**It feels impossible** _

Virgil confessed

_**It’s not impossible** _

Roman countered

_**Is it impossible?** _

Virgil swung forward, and so did Roman.

_**Say that it’s possible.** _

Their bodies met and spun, which none seemed to mind since they were once again focused on each other. It wasn’t meant to last though, since Virgil finally let go and flew away on his own, as Roman landed on the floor with a loud  _thud_.

_**How do we rewrite the stars?** _

Brushing aside his dizziness, Roman focused on Virgil’s face as he waltzed on air around him.

_**Say you were made to be mine?** _

He felt his chest swell with emotion.  _Virgil was smiling._

_**‘Cause you are the one I was meant to find** _

Roman looked around. He needed higher ground, he needed to reach his beloved. He dashed to a wall and climbed until he reached the railing of the upper floor.

_**It’s up to you** _

He sang with a broad smile in his handsome face as he saw Virgil coming towards him with a hand stretched and a bright smile.

_**It’s up to me** _

Roman leapt without a second thought.

_**No one can say what we get to be.** _

They were swinging once again, bodies glued and wide smiles spreading their lips. Roman thought it was a good look on Virgil.

_**And why don’t we rewrite the stars?** _

Virgil, who felt hopeful for once. Who felt happy for once. Maybe…?

_**Changing the world to be ours** _

As soon as those words left his mouth, their weight seemed to dawn on him, forcefully dragging the young man back to reality.  _No._  Happiness just wasn’t in the cards for him. He ruined everything he touched. As soon as Roman realized that, he would regret it. Virgil felt his smile fade away as their feet touched the ground, mouths inches apart. He couldn’t do it, he wasn’t  _worthy._  He needed to run before it was too late, before he didn’t have any strength to do it.

_**You know I want you** _

He sang sorrowfully, which broke Roman’s haze.

_**It’s not a secret I try to hide** _

He pulled away slightly, confusing the prince even further.

_**But I can’t have you** _

Virgil choked out the words, removing Roman’s hands from his slender waist.

_**We’re bound to break and my hands are tied** _

He stepped back, increasing the space between him and the stunned man, who finally seemed to understand what was happening. Roman reached for Virgil’s retreating form, but before he could say anything, the trapezist turned around and sprinted away, vanishing within the darkness and completely out of the prince’s reach.

Roman silently stood there, drops of sweat rolling down his temples as his racing heart acquired a slower pace within the passing seconds. Heart which was now heavy in his chest, as he let his arm numbly fall back to his side. He didn’t know what hurt the most. 

The fact that Virgil had once again managed to run away from him…

Or the tears that cascaded down his rosy cheeks as he did so.


End file.
